Kiss or Kill
by Rebel-Angel6
Summary: SLASH.When Ray Fisher comes to Max with an offer after escaping with the Spear of Ragnorok, Max realizes just how far the evil genius has fallen..Ray/Max onesided Ray/Oberon


Rebel-Angel6: Sweet, another fic by me. I just had to write this down, it wouldn't leave me the hell alone! XO Anyway, in case you're wondering... This takes plac after The Fall of the Templar, where Ray escapes from the Order of the Dragon's clutches WITH the Spear of Ragnorok that Athena brought. Haha, stupid backstabber... Please pardon me if there is OOCness. I apologise. But I do hope you enjoy the fic!

Warning: This contains slash, which means boyxboy relationships as in GAYNESS! So don't tell me I didn't warn ya...

Disclaimer: I do not own Derek and Lewis' work or characters blah,blah,blah.... I do not own anything from them. If I did, this would totally happen.

''Tell me, why are we here again?'' Quipped a feminine yet sharp voice. The owner of said voice had eyes of piercing emerald and hair of sunfire.

''We're looking for Ray. He's around and possibly dangerous,'' answered the brave voice of a child with blonde hair and silvery eyes.

''Possibly?! He's holding a weapon that's supposed to bring the Apocalypse! How can he only be 'possibly' dangerous?'' A nasal-like voice cried out, whose owner had pushed back his unruly hair.

''Easy, Ernie. I don't see how we're supposed to capture him. We can't just ask him to come quietly and turn over a new leaf in five seconds,'' a skeptical voice spoke, yet it was calm.

Max sighed and turned to look back at his friends. Everything had changed so much. Ernie, who used to look lke a typical nerd, looked more like a wild forest fairy. Not a pretty one, but still... Harley had visible muscles on his arm and was stronger than ever, with a renewed look of strength and power in his eyes. Natalia grew more sharp and was alert of their surroundings, no longer as distracted as before. But she still had a bit of skeptism.

''Don't worry. Ray isn't exactly good at hiding...'' Max looked up at the environment ahead of them. They were back at the lands of Faerie. Some of the beautiful, aqua colored trees were burnt and torn off from the force of the Spear of Ragnorok. It was definately Ray's doing. And from the look of it, it was heading towards the Shadowlands of Faerie. Max shivered.

''Uh... You know, I think I forgot something back at the hill...'' Ernie trailed off before making an attempt to run back. But Harley knew better and grabbed Ernie's shirt before he could run off.

''Nice try, Ernie. But we're all in this together,'' he replied. The nerd/fairy whimpered and fell limp in defeat and fear.

''But that place is so creepy!''

''Oh, Ernest. Really, have some dignity.'' Natalia rolled her eyes and turned back to the grass they were stepping on.

''Yeah, it's not like Ray's gonna pop up in midair-'' Harley started before a loud thunderclap caused them to shield their eyes. There was light flashes and swirling wind that seemed to be moving out onfront of them. The wind swirled just ahead as it whipped their hair and clothes. When the wind swirled into a complete cyclone, it evaporated and was replaced by a figure floating in midair.

Ray Fisher.

Everyone gasped and Harley slapped himself in the head and sweatdropped, ''I 'had' to open my mouth...''

Ray looked down at them and smirked in all his black glory. His skin was so pale and in his hand he held the spear.

''Well well well... If it isn't the Gay Griffins. Were you really stupid enough to think that the Dragon fools would be able to hold me? I'm crushed!'' He proclaimed in mock sadness. The Griffins narrowed their eyes and instantly grouped together and held a fighting stance, a method both Cain and Logan had taught them to. A position that would protect one's self in danger Logan had said.

''Give us back the spear, Ray!'' Natalia shouted in anger, ready to peg him with her whole bag of silver.

''HA. Not happening. I don't have time for you Griffin losers, I only wanted to see Max,'' Ray sneered, his voice hollow sounding and raspy. Everyone widened their eyes in surprise. But Harley was quick to narrow them in suspicion.

''And why's that?'' He knew these games. Afterall, he was the street-smart one of the group. A wide, maniacal grin overcame the other's pale face.

''You'll see. But my master doesn't want to do anything with you.... yet. I only came to chat with Max. And if you try to stop me,'' Ray held out his hand and snapped his fingers. Out of the ground came dark shadows in the shape of ominous monsters with glowing eyes that surrounded the Grey Griffins. ''I'll kill you all right now.''

Everyone glanced at eachother in incertainty. Max pondered, he didn't want any of his friends hurt. And Ray may be a backstabber, but he would be prepared for any onslaught. The Guardian clenched his fist in determination and looked up. He felt unnerved by this all. Ray wasn't usually this calm and it scared him. A tiger always relaxed before pouncing for the kill.

''Fine. But don't you dare hurt them,'' Max warned. Ray only smirked and snapped his fingers once more. The shadows sank back in the ground, but Ray wasn't finished. He briefly swept his hand onfront of him and unleashed a sparkle of what looked like glitter. It landed on the unsuspecting adventurers and they were immediately encased in a large crystal. Max could barely see them inside.

''What-''

''They'd only get in the way.'' Ray, with a long wave of his black cape, landed on the ground with the thud of his large boots. His black hair had grown longer and it curled and swept behind him like a second cape. A black gloved hand moved a black bang out from onfront of his face; a leering smirk on his face. Max felt his heart freeze at the sight of those tiger-like eyes on his.

''What's the matter, scared?''

''More like disgusted.'' Max growled.

''I'm sorry to hear you say that.'' Ray broke off the sentence with a hollow laugh. He took sadistic pleasure in his discomfort. But right now he had a matter he wanted to settle.

''Are you so sure it has nothing to do with 'your crush'?'' Max asked spitefully, knowing too well of Ray's obsessive school-girl crush on Lord Oberon. It was almost pathetic and sad to watch Ray trailing after his master like a lovesick puppy; even after he was ignored, beaten, and abused whenever he did something wrong. It was sad to say, it was a one sided relationship.

A brief flash of sadness washed over his eyes before he snarled, ''silence Sumner! You know nothing of my master. You're not worthy enough to lick the dirt off his feet!'' Max merely scowled.

''Is that the shadow talking?''

Ray only smirked, ''both.''

Max raised an eyebrow, ''both?''

The taller boy swept his hair back before taking a couple steps forward. Max could barely see the scales of his black reptilian tail swinging back and forth.

''Yes, both. I'm torn between both the shadow and the Ray you know. I can't decide whether I want to choke you and kiss my master,'' Ray said the word in a loving caress of a whisper. ''Or whether I want to choke him and kiss you.''

Max did a double take. Kiss 'him'? What was he talking about?

''I don't...understand...'' He whispered. Ray looked back at him with a smug grin.

''What? Didn't you ever stop to think that maybe I had wanted you as more than a friend when we were friends? Isn't it an awful coincidence that around the same time that 'Lundgren','' Ray hissed at the name as fire ignited in his demonic eyes, ''decided to act upon her feelings for you we grew apart? Or how I had begun to hate her and later you too?'' As he spoke, he took slow deliberate steps toward Max.

The other boy had nervously back pedaled from the taller, more muscular figure. It didn't help that a certain glint had come over Ray's eyes as he drew nearer. But even in fear Max's brian had begun to reel the information.

It did make since. He had liked Ray, sure. But... love? He liked girls didn't he? Brooke, she was beautiful; absolutely an angel from heaven sent to give him salvation. He loved her...right? Didn't his feelings for her go beyond physical attraction? Max shook his head in denial.

''It doesn't matter! The Ray I knew is dead. And you're nothing but a monster in his body.'' Max cried, desperate to stop Ray in his footsteps. The older boy suddenly stopped in his pursuit. Gone was the pleasantries and Max began to see the conversation for what it really was; a cunning plot being schemed by an evil genius bent on the human world's destruction. He gasped as he tripped and fell on his back.

''Listen Sumner and listen 'good'. I've come here with an offer. You're... powerful Sumner.'' Ray seemed to grimace at the word, as if he didn't like admitting anything good about his enemy. ''I've been watching you recently and I've had a periphany. Why should I spend my time trying to destroy you and follow my master's orders. I worhip him to death, but I want more than lust.'' He kneeled down close to Max.

''I want power. I want it all in my grasp, but it will take more than me to accomplish that. I want you beside me. Together we'll show the world new levels of fear and evil,'' Ray's eyes sparkled with malice as he looked down at his current conquest.

Max shook his head and turned away, not wanting to look into those gleaming predatory eyes. They were just so hypnotizing.

'Like a snake' his mind warned.

''I can't,'' Max whispered. And it hurt so bad. He wanted the part of the being onfront of him that was Ray. He wanted to return to the good old days, when they were back to being friends.

A part of him wanted to be evil and rule by his side.

But this creature was NOT Ray. Ray, even when they disliked eachother, was never this cruel. This was only living proof that Ray had fallen too deep. And not even Max could save him this time. It made him want to cry and scream at the same time.

A cold hand caressed his cheek.

''You don't want to be with me?'' The voice was still raspy, but it cooed like a sweet promise. Max didn't speak. He only clutched his eyes shut.

''Not even when he loves you?''

Max decided then that the shadow was undescribably cruel beyond all measures. This truly was a part of Oberon; the king of all evil.

''No,'' the response came out weak. Even Max winced at how weak it sounded. He dared to look up at Ray's white face. An emotion was fogging in his eyes. He didn't know what it was, but for a blissful moment, he looked like the old Ray.

But the expression left as soon as it came, and he was back to the former monster he always will be.

''That's such a shame...'' Ray stood up and began to walk away. Max's vision was suddenly filled with a black cape and the flapping of wings. He looked up to see Ray flying in the air.

''My offer still stands, Max Sumner. There's always a place for you here by my side.'' Ray smirked before flying straight up in the sky. Max sat there and watched him disappear, even when the crystal broke and his friends sat there in a dazed heap.

Even when they questioned and asked for an explanation.

Max felt tears stinging in the back of his eyes because he knew he had lost the battle. 


End file.
